Session 2.1
Buckle up, kids! - We left town at the speed of light because fuck yes adventuring - Reasonable people brought reasonable supplies. Rael brought a cask of wine. - Adventuring was hella uneventful TBH. - We ran into a stone statue of Celery? Celadon? Celebration Station? - It kept telling us not to trust @Celador - Insert shenanigans music here - We got to the landing site and... no ship was there to be seen. Somehow we were early. - Personal note: I've never been early in my life and the concept immediately made me nervous - The sky crapped out a tube and in it were.... - A Tabaxi named Jack (I think. I cannot read my own handwriting) - A Faeblood named @Indigo - An Aasimar named Kimya - A Goblin Named Francis John Archibald - 1 (one) Massive Fuckboi. A Dark Elf named Dante - There were no other survivors on their ship. - Indigo had a few moments of difficulty even accepting that they had really landed - Landed in a tube full of corpses - We prestidigitated 4/5 of them clean and gave them some wine. - Their spokesperson, the Faeblood, was cagey about what happened on the ship - We began to trek back to HH - A WILD WREX WREX APPEARS! We bravely ran away! - We ran like cowards because that's what you do. - What kind of suicidal ninny would attack a Wrex Wrex - Oh Hai, @Fallynde - We escaped successfully. Barely. - Campfire chat was revelatory. (Fallynde was a little bummed about not fighting the Wrex Wrexes) - Indigo informed us that every 6 months, someone on the ship has died. - The deaths appeared to be of natural causes, but happened regularly. - Oh by the way it's been about 6 months - Sleep Tight :DDDDDD - Hope nothing happens - something happened - @Aurelae had headed out early that morning to scout ahead and give Silas a heads-up about the whole. - You know - Possible Murderer thing - We found our new Aasimar friend dead. - So began our misadventures with an Agatha Christie mystery. - @Buckler and @Rael combined their power to cast ZONE OF TRUTH - This was a very good idea that in no way could backfire - Audio Track: Shenanigans music (part 2) - Every. Single. Crew Member.... thinks they're the murderer. - Fuckboi is sure he did it because he's the best at killing (and everything else, as he has said. Repeatedly.) - Indigo thinks it may be him because he has a malevolent chaotic entity or so that jerk him around - Francis John Archibald believe he may have a death curse - Jat went into a blind rage and killed his wife one time so whoops actually a real life murderer - "Cool motivation, Still Murder" - Buckler. - Crosstalk and Speculation - Aurelae returned to bring us back on track - Audio Track: Shenanigans Intensify(edited) - It's very important that you all know about my genitals - Eventually, we resolved to tell Silas, but not the rest of HH quite yet because fuuuuuuuuuuuuck that noise. - We have 6 months to figure it out. That's plenty of time :DDDDDD - Return to town - The orphans don't rob us. They're happy and clapping. - Pictured: our return through steepridge - Shopping Montage! - We wound up with some very good goodies. 1000% Everything was great and awesome and I definitely didn't spend 1.5k on a beer hat. - We met with Silas in private - Silas in private lets it all hang loose. - He's like a less creepy Louis C.K. - Silas invited the remaining 70th to join the Prime Collective (We have since accepted the invitation) - Going forward, All arrivals will be quietly offered the opportunity to become prime. - This is def not a power play and will probably not backfire later down the road - When a glowing naked rainbow man offers you a gig that is a reasonable thing to happen - Aaaaaaaaaaaand Session over.